


I'd Love You but I'd Have to Kill You

by arithmadick2_0 (orphan_account)



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Angst, Death, F/M, Mentions of Smut, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/arithmadick2_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was different, and she thinks he may be the first one she ever thinks about twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Love You but I'd Have to Kill You

**Author's Note:**

> So... I wrote one of these for Happy and Paige and now did one with Happy and Toby.  
> In all honesty I have no fucking clue where this came from but you know...
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Scorpion or anything affiliated with it.

Pulling Toby by the tie, Happy smirks as she knocks his hat off his head, letting her free hand run through his curls. Pushing him to sit on the bed, Happy keeps her lips locked on his as she begins to unbutton his shirt, feeling the muscles that lie below the fabric once it’s off. She kisses a path down his abdomen, her skilled fingers undoing his jeans and working them down his legs, his boxer-briefs following quickly thereafter. Kneeling in front of him, she takes him in her mouth.

-x-  
  


She waits a while dragging her hand up and down his chest and sides and giving him time to work back up before settling herself on top of him and riding him slowly. She brings him to a climax before taking herself off of him and smirking at him. She runs one hand down his chest and the other through his curls, whispering against him, her tone sultry. He moans at her voice and she smiles against him. 

 

“I’ll be right back.” Her fingers draw over him as she sits up on the bed. His eyes trace down the curve of her back and allows his fingers to fall over the tanned skin, still slightly damp from the ecstasy that continues to linger in the air. 

 

Slipping back into the bedroom, a silk robe outlines every edge and line of her body and he appreciates her form underneath the black fabric as much as he does when it’s bare to his eyes. Tucking herself into his side, she presses her lips to his jaw. Moving up, she catches his mouth and lets her tongue dance across his lips, waiting for him to part them. As his eyes close, hers open. Slowly, her hand finds the small blade in the pocket of the robe and brings it up his side. Pulling back for air, Happy holds Toby’s gaze, not letting his eyes falter from hers. Dipping her head into his collarbone, Happy murmurs against his skin. 

 

“I love you.” 

  
-x-

His throat is slit not a minute later. There’s a twisted smile on her face when she picks her head up. The handle of the dagger rests between her skilled fingers and he’s too entranced by her to notice. Swiftly, she made one small nick through his skin. Slowly, Happy continued to make a series of small cuts through his previously unmarred skin. Each small slit spills blood and she sees him paling. In one familiar motion, Happy joins the cuts and watches for a minute as the shiny, warm blood, runs out of his neck. 

  
The light leaves his eyes before she’s brought her full weight off of his body. Cleaning the edge of the knife on the silky black of her robe, she unties it and lets it slip down her back. Happy collects her clothes and changes easily, leaving Toby limp on the bed. There’s a turning thought in the back of her mind that something was _different_ about him, but she doesn’t find any peace in it and shakes it off. Opening the door and letting it close with a “thud,” as she fades into the shadows of the night, her figure invisible against the darkness. 


End file.
